headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Forager
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = New God | gender = | base of operations = New Genesis | associations = New Gods | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''New Gods'' #9 | final appearance = ''Cosmic Odyssey'' #4 | actor = }} Forager is a fictional alien being and a supporting character featured in comic books published by DC Comics. He is part of the mainstream DC Universe and is associated with the "Fourth World" mythos. He first appeared in ''New Gods'' #9 in July, 1972. Biography Evolving from the "micro-life" spread on New Genesis during their war with Apokolips, Forager's people are a society of humanoid bugs that thrive in colonies beneath the surface of the planet. These colonies were ruled by beings known as the Queen-Widow and Prime-One. Considered to be below the New Gods of the floating city, Supertown, the bugs formed a lower class on New Genesis and were sometimes the target of prejudice by the gods. Although Forager was raised among the insect nation, it is rumored that he is in fact not of their species and may be from the race of gods. When the bug society was threatened, Forager was sent by his colony's rulers to entreat the gods for aid. With help from Orion and Lightray, he prevented the renegade bug Mantis from slaughtering the bug species. Initially treated as subhuman by the New Gods, particularly the hot-headed Orion, Forager proved himself to be a worthy ally against the forces of Darkseid. He eventually met his end saving the Batman's life and preventing the destruction of Earth from the embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation. Later, Orion carried Forager's body to the Insect empire by the decree of Highfather, and slowly came to respect the warrior and his people. Abilities The beings of New Genesis live in a realm called the Fourth World, which exists outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source - an energy which fuels the powers of the beings on New Genesis. This power also accounts for a New God's immortality. Such attributes also apply to the non-deific races found on New Genesis, such as the Bugs. Powers * Superhuman strength: Bugs are superhuman when it comes to their physical biology, and as such, they possesses a strength level many times greater than a normal human being. * Superhuman speed: A Bug's enhanced physical characteristics, including strength and stamina, also enable them move in speeds in excess to that of a normal human. Some may have a specialty in their biology that allows them to move more quickly than others of their race. * Superhuman stamina: Bugs can operate on a physical level for expanded periods of time without undue stress of fatigue. * Superhuman durability: Bugs are resistant to most forms of energy and conventional physical attacks. * Super-leaping: Bugs are capable of leaping vast distances from a standing position. This is a quality that is a specialty of their race, and is not necessarily shared by other races of New Genesis. Skills * Climbing: Forager is an expert climber, but makes use of special equipment to assist him in this. Notes & Trivia * * Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985–86 limited series ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. * Upon the original Forager's death, a second bug person took his place to become the new Forager. Appearances * New Gods 9 * New Gods 10 * New Gods Vol 3 1 * New Gods Vol 3 2 * Return of the New Gods 12 * Return of the New Gods 14 * Return of the New Gods 15 * Return of the New Gods 16 * Return of the New Gods 17 * Return of the New Gods 18 * Return of the New Gods 19 }} See also External Links * * * References Category:Red people Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Climbing